La gran batalla por equestria
by Drakos vz
Summary: espero que les guste mi primer OS se trata de la una gran guerra que se libero para poder liberar a equestria de unos gobernantes malevolos M:1 esena de sexo y esenas de gore y violencia explicita


hola aqui les dejo mi primer OS (one shot) para que lo lean ya que me parecio muy entretenido un tema de guerra u.u

* * *

**La Gran Batalla Por Ecuestrita**

Hace ya millones de años… cuando equestria se estaba formando y todo era un mandato de crueldad y odio…El rey y la reina odiaban a su pueblo no querían saber de él haciendo que los ponys trabajaran para ellos con todas sus fuerzas… y les quitaban sus pobres ganancias para enviar todos los alimentos y pocos recursos a su Ciudad natal donde planeaban hacer una guerra

La guerra estaba planeada muchos años antes de eso… se basaba en conquistar pueblo por pueblo para tener muchas más tropas y luego ir por ciudades completas para apoderarse de todo a su paso aniquilando y matando a todos por igual sin preocuparse por nada teniendo el poder absoluto y el poder ilimitado

Los reyes siempre eran desesperados para ellos todo debía ser de una vez… no podría tardar un día mas ni un día menos de lo que ellos planearan sin esperar un buen resultado o una victoria. Sus súbditos estaban hartos además que tenían una mala paga los forzaban a trabajar más de lo que ellos podían, el rey los mandaba a ser muñecos de entrenamiento mientras que los golpean sin recibir apoyo alguno, la reina por otra parte los usaba como sus fetiches sexuales a espalda de su esposo obligándolos a usar ropajes de cuero y ser golpeados con látigo como el más severo de los castigos

"estoy hato me largo!" dice el pegaso café mientras tira su escoba al piso enojado

"calma amigo… algún día saldremos de esta maldita ciudad y podremos ser libre" le responde otro pony junto a el

"¡Como que nos iremos estos desgraciados no nos quieren dejar libres nos tendrán hasta la muerte!… como a mi padre" el pegaso se entristece recordando la crueldad del destino contra su padre

"no fue su culpa… sabes que en algún momento su hora le llegaría… con esta maldita comida que no se la daría ni a mis enemigos mientras los reyes se comen su gran festín" dice otro unicornio intentando consolarle

"si fuéramos más fuertes en mayor cantidad… acabaríamos con ellos" dice de nuevo el pegaso con furia en sus ojos

Los ponys siguen hablando sobre su plan cuando notan que un guardia se acerca a ellos con una mirada seria sabiendo lo que ellos estaban planeando

"ustedes!" dice el guardia a lo lejos

"s…señor que se le ofrece" dice el unicornio algo atemorizado

"creo que saben de qué hablo… ustedes no podrán acabar con los reyes sin una ayudita" dice el guardia con una sonrisa

"e…eso significa que estas con nosotros?" El pegaso lo mira con esperanza

"si!... no dejare que exploten tanto a unos pobres ponys que no se

merecen nada de esta repugnante vida…" el guardia borra su sonrisa y pone una cara de seriedad "tenemos que planear su escape" vuelve y dice confiado

"esta bien… esta noche los reyes celebraran la nueva cantidad de soldados que se les unieron por lo cual los pasillos no estarán muy ocupados" dice el unicornio mientras pone una pequeña sonrisa

"recuerden que necesitaran armas… creo que iré a la armería y os buscare algo para que estén bien armados" dice el guardia mientras se retira

"bien chicos estoy con ustedes" dice el callado pony que estaba escuchando todo

"ok… esta noche a las 8:30 nos iremos de este maldito infierno" dice el unicornio mientras se dirige a un armario de limpieza

Los ponys se retiran y hacen sus labores normales cuando ya eran las 8:30 todo estaba planeado no tenían a nadie que se interpusiera ya que el guardia que cuidaba el pasillo por donde saldrían era su nuevo amigo  
Los ponys se ven a los rostros con una sensación de euforia y adrenalina que corría por sus venas ya que la caída por una de las ventanas era muy alta

"esperen y el guardia" dice el pegaso preocupado

"chicos! Aquí tienen" dice el guardia que se acerca lentamente desde uno de los pasillos

El guardia deja caer unas armaduras especiales para cada uno de ellos una plateada que tenía unas alas de metal flexible para el pegaso otra con un casco especial que tenía una ranura especial donde el unicornio metería su cuerno y otra completa para el pony terrestre junto con un arco una barita y una espada que dejo caer al frente de sus amigos

"creo que el arco es mío" dice el pegaso mientras toma el arco con una carga de flechas

"me quedo con la espada" dice el pony terrestre mientras la agarra con su boca y se dirige a la ventana

"Y a mí para que me sirve este maldito palo curvado" dice el mago molesto mientras que lo agarra con su magia

"amplificara tus poderes mágicos…"dice el guardia mientras se retira

"hey a dónde vas?... que no vienes con nosotros?" pregunta el pegaso preocupado

"no puedo acompañarlos chicos… tengo familia y si se enteran que me escape violaran a mi hija y a mi esposa…" dice el guardia mientras sigue con su camino y se detiene casi saliendo del salón para decir "suerte…" antes de seguir el camino

Los ponys se miran nerviosamente mientras cada uno baja por una cuerda disimulada con ropajes viejos y sabanas de sus camas… todos bajan salnos y salvos pero de repente un guardia que estaba en la torre se entera que no estaban en sus celdas ((cuartos)) y manda a los arqueros para que los fusilen con las flechas

Los ponys notan que los arqueros preparaban sus arcos para dispararles y matarlos pero lograron correr y lastimosamente a uno le dan en la pierna haciéndolo caer entre una lluvia de flechas por suerte el unicornio uso un escudo mágico para poder detener las flechas y salir a tiempo mientras una lluvia de flechas y pequeñas bolas de fuego que beniana de unicornios que estaban en las murallas de la ciudad les pegaban…

El unicornio no podía aguantar con el escudo mucho tiempo mientras entran a un bosque muy nublado cegando completamente sus vistas evitando ver hacia donde iban…

"ahh!..." dice el pegaso mientras intenta sacar la flecha de su pierna

"espera tarado… si le haces así morirás desangrado" dice el sabio unicornio mientras saca la flecha

"me parece extraño que pasáramos por todo esto y no sepamos quien es quien… bueno mi nombre es kael" dice el pony terrestre mientras acelera el paso

"pues bueno yo soy león" dice el pegaso con una sonrisa mientras muestra su marca en forma de fauces de león

"wow… almenos ustedes tienen nombres mi madre no pudo darme el mío cuando me separaron de ella… pueden decirme faust" dice el unicornio con una pequeña sonrisa

"ok kael, faust como sacamos mi flecha hehe" dice el pegaso mientras ríe disimulado para no gemir de dolor

"león… creo que necesitaremos un medico porque esto no lo puedo sacar con mi magia…" dice faust preocupado

"eh!... recuerdo que por aquí cerca hay un pueblo hay tienen que haber médicos" dice kael mientras sigue un camino entre la niebla

El pegaso vuela para no usar su pata y lastimarse aún más mientras que kael y faust iban caminando camina por horas sin ningún resultado mientras que la herida de león le dolía más y mas

"chicos… creo que no podre m…" león no termina cuando cae desmallado por la sangre perdida de camino hay

"qué fastidio… se a desmayado… esto atraerá a las creaturas creyendo que él es un cadáver" dice kael mientras lo pone en su espalda

"hey!... qué es eso" dice el unicornio preocupado

Al parecer el olor de la sangre que estaba dejando león atrajo a manticoras junto a una especie de murciélagos gigantes con su boca llena de sangre

"Corre!" dice kael mientras se abre paso entre los arboles junto a faust pero sus intentos eran inútiles ya estaban rodeados por las creaturas sedientas de sangre mientras los miraban y se acercaban

"creo que es nuestro fin…" dice faust mientras cierra los ojos

"no queda de otra" dice kael mientras hace lo mismo que faust

Todas las creaturas saltan sobre ellos mientras los golpean haciendo que se desmayaran por unas horas cuando despiertan aparecen en una habitación parecida a las de su castillo preocupándolos aún mas

"hey chicos… donde estamos" dice león mientras sacude su cabeza

"creo que todo fue un sueño" dice kael mientras pone una cara de tristeza

"si fuera un sueño no tuviéramos estos moretones y… león! Tú herida no esta" dice faust mientras señala la pata de león que estaba completamente vendada

"que carajos está pasando aquí… no entiendo nada" dice kael mientras se golpea la cabeza cuando alguien entra a la habitación

"hola… que bien que ya estén mejor" dice un grifo mientras deja un plato con agua y comida en una mesa junto a ellos

"q...quien eres!?" pregunta kael asustado

"soy un grifo de la hermandad de los Dargrift" mientras se retira del cuarto

"escucharon eso… es de una hermandad si es muy grande podría ayudarnos con esto…" dice león mientras sonríe

"primero comamos… toda la noche estuvimos en el bosque… pero que fue lo  
que paso" pregunta faust con una cara de confusión

*flash back*

"hey hermana mira haya!" dice uno de los grifos mientras ve como unas creaturas salvajes estaban golpeando a los pobres ponys

"rápido bajemos" dice su hermana mientras baja rápidamente atravesando a unos cuantos con su espada

"bien echo hermana!" dice otro grifo mientras pelea contra las manticoras  
cortando sus colas y partes de su cuerpo dejando una masacre a su paso  
Los dos grifos pelean hasta acabar con todos y se detienen a ver el estado de los ponys el cual era preocupante por lo cual los llevan a su castillo

*fin de flashback*

"no me importa lo que haya pasado sé que estoy mejor y me salvaron de morir congelado en el bosque" dice león mientras come

"si… si el frio era el que nos quería matar" dice kael mientras come junto a león

"tendremos que hablar con el rey para ver si apoya nuestra causa" dice el unicornio mientras come lentamente

"está bien lo aremos" dice león mientras sigue comiendo

Los ponys terminan de comer y salen del cuarto y se sorprenden al ver que estaban en un gran castillo con muy buenas decoraciones y muchas más cosas… deciden no confundirse y seguir su camino hacia su objetivo el rey para preguntarle sobre la próxima guerra… llegan al salón real y entran lentamente hasta llegar al trono donde se arrodillan frente al rey  
"rey estamos muy agradecidos con su amabilidad y sus cuidados" dice león mientras alza su cabeza

"no se tomen esto tan en serio chicos… solo ayudamos a unos forasteros… y que los llevo a el bosque tan tarde" dice el rey con una voz seria

"pues escapamos de nuestros reyes ya que nos estaban forzando a hacer cosas muy malas y a trabajos muy dolorosos" dice kael

"además que planea hacer una guerra contra todos para dominar por completo" dice faust mientras se levanta

"Que! Esto es imperdonable… acabaremos con ellos" dice el rey enfadado  
"no creo que pueda señor su ejército es demasiado grande mucho más grande que este castillo" dice kael con preocupación

"entonces?... que planean hacer" pregunta el rey preocupado

"pues esperaremos no morir mañana… sabes de alguien que nos pueda

ayudar" pregunta león al rey

"pues hay una comunidad de ponys no muy lejos de aquí" dice el rey mientras les muestra un mapa

"creo que tendremos que ir necesitamos todas las fuerzas posibles… tendremos que acabar con ellos" dice faust mientras mira el mapa con cautela

"saldrán esta tarde ahora es muy tarde… lo tomaran como una amenaza…" dice el rey mientras lleva a los chicos a unas habitaciones

"necesitaran estar preparados… creo que esto les hará sentir mejor" dice el rey con una sonrisa picara

"de que estas hablando" dice león confuso

"rey creo que león es el único que lo necesita… creo que kael y yo estamos muy viejos para eso" dice faust riéndose

"está bien iremos a beber unos vinos mientras él se divierte aquí" dice el rey metiendo a león en el cuarto

"esperennn! Que tengo que hacer!" dice león muy confuso

León espera por unos minutos hasta que escucha unos pasos afuera de la habitación

"hey esperen! Sáquenme de aquí!" dice león mientras golpea la puerta  
De repente un grifo entra por otra puerta escondida detrás de una librería mientras se acuesta en una cama que estaba en la habitación

"hey león… ven aquí" dice la grifo con una voz seductora

"q…que! Cuando entraste!? Y que quieres?" dice león pegándose a la pared preocupado

"solo quiero quitarte una pequeña molestia" dice la grifo quien abre sus piernas mostrando su vagina húmeda mientras que la abre con sus garrar mostrándosela a león excitándolo

"que… que es eso… me ase ponerme raro" dice león mientras tapa su miembro

"que acaso no lo sabes? Esto es lo que te quitara todas tus molestias" dice la grifo mientras lo llama con su dedo

"pero… que tengo que hacer?" pregunta león como un bebe sin saber que hacer

"solo mete tu pene aquí" dice la grifo mientras agarra el pene de león y lo pone sobre su vagina

"ahh… esta húmeda… y cuando tocas mi pene se siente muy bien" dice león con una cara de felicidad

"ahora viene la mejor parte" dice la grifo mientras agarra el pene de león agitándolo con sus garras de arriba hacia abajo

"ahh!... pero estas segura de que podemos hacer esto?" dice león mientras detiene a la grifo

"en realidad no lo sé… siempre me han dicho que lo hiciera con mi prometido y al parecer eres tu" dice la grifo mientras vuelve a masajearlo

"prometido? Qué significa?" dice león confuso

"pues pareja… con quien estarás toda tu vida y amaras siempre" dice la grifo mientras siente como león la detiene

"no… no quiero hacerlo… no te conozco y si lo are será con quien yo decida que sea mi futura prometida" dice león mientras se sienta en una de las sillas

"está bien… creo que tienes que salir te dejare la puerta abierta" dice la grifo mientras abre la puerta y se devuelve por donde vino

León estaba confuso ya que fue cuidado por su padre los primeros días de su vida antes de fallecer por culpa del rey por lo que nadie le enseño sobre relaciones sexuales y casamientos y ni la forma como vino al mundo

"chicos que están pensando en dejarme en ese cuarto con esa chica loca" dice león cual entra enojado a donde estaban sus amigos

"cálmate chico… creo que se nos olvidó explicarte todo… será para la próxima" dice faust riéndose mientras bebe una copa de vino

"me iré a preparar… saldremos en una hora…" dice león mientras sale

"hahaha… que pequeño tan divertido" dice kael mientras bebe con los demás

León va a el cuarto vistiéndose y preparándose mientras piensa en qué hacer para convencer al rey de los ponys

"solo será una pequeña charla no es la gran cosa" se dice león para animarse

León sale del cuarto y va con sus amigos quienes lo esperaban en la salida ya listos para salir a la nueva ciudad

"pueden contar con nosotros forastero solo esperaremos cuando digas y saldremos a la guerra" dice el rey mientras entre a su castillo

"bueno amigos sigamos el camino" dice kael mientras se adelante

Los tres se fueron caminando hacia el castillo que se podía ver a la lejanía mientras caminaban con cautela de no despertar las defensas de los enemigos que asechaban para buscar su muerte… los ponys llegan a la ciudad y vieron como el castillo era lo único bueno ya que la pobreza y odio además que la prostitución estaban por todas partes de la ciudad mientras que los 3 miraban por doquier para ver si encuentran el edificio del rey cual era una casa más grande que todas las demás sin ninguna otra diferencia al entrar vieron todo destruido además que quemado…

"hola forasteros que les puedo ofrecer en nuestro humilde pueblo" dice el rey que los observaba desde que entraron

"señor… una gran guerra se aproxima y necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible" dice faust mientras se acerca al rey

"en esta época de desesperación… van a formar una guerra… después de que vinieron asaltaron y destruyeron todo lo que teníamos dejándonos en la pobreza sin poder hacer nada ni defendernos… en que creen ustedes que lo podamos ayudar?" dice el rey algo triste

"señor cualquier ayuda podía servirnos… solo necesitamos un poco de ayuda" dice kael mientras le suplica al rey

"… si pudiera ayudarlos lo aria… ahora lárguense… ustedes de seguro nos traerán muchos más problemas de los que ya tenemos" dice el rey mientras hace que un guardia los despache

"lo lamento chicos… el rey ha estado así desde que esta catástrofe" dice el guardia mientras lo saca de la habitación

"espera cual catástrofe" grita león desde la parte de afuera sin que nadie le respondiera

Los ponys estaban desesperados ya que nadie fue con ellos… la guerra dependía del destino de todos y la desesperación era la que predominaba en ese tiempo… al llegar donde el rey se sorprendieron al ver todas los grifos que estaban listo para la guerra era una cantidad mayor de la que principalmente eran… además que dos dragones viejos amigos del rey estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por salvar sus tierras

"Wow… el rey se ha esforzado mucho…" dijo león con tristeza

"y eso porque te preocupa" dijo kael mientras mira a león

"que el trajo a todo un ejército y nosotros vinimos vacíos ni siquiera un pony nos acompaña" dice león mientras toma de nuevo forma

"tienes razón pero creo que podremos bajar en un gran numero al ejercito de la reina… sabes quizás otros podrán detenerla después de nosotros" dice faust mientras intenta animar a león

"Chicos… que bien y que piensan los ponys de la alianza" dice el rey con una sonrisa en la cara

"pues rechazaron la oferta no quisieron nada porque creyeron que les llevaríamos muchos problemas" dice kael mientras pone una cara de molestia

"no te molestes con lo de tu especie… seguro tendrán una buena razón para eso… mejor empecemos con los planes de guerra" dice el rey mientras saca un gran mapa de un campo de batalla

El grupo empieza a trabajar en los planes pero sus estadísticas no se comparaban con las de la reina ya que ella tenía poderosos arqueros y magos que podían destruir una gran cantidad de soldados en un solo momento… después de unas horas una flecha pega contra la mitad del mapa y lo único que se logra ver es un pegaso que se regresa por donde vino

"hey chicos una carta" dice león mientras la lee

*carta*

Hola chicos… se que se escaparon y los he estado vigilando… ahora sabemos que no tienen refuerzos por lo que les digo que se rindan y trabajen para mí en vez de morir como todos los demás que estará es esa guerra

*fin de carta*

"señor creo que sabe que estamos en desventaja…" dice león mientras nota una inscripción más en la nota "dice 9:30" creo que es su hora de ataque

"está bien… no esperemos más y vallamos tenemos una tierra por la que pelear" dice el rey que se va junto con sus tropas para darles la noticia

"pues solo digo… suerte" kael se levanta y se va con el rey para ayudarlo  
Todos se dirigen hacia el campo de batalla ya llegaba la hora la luna

reluciente mostraba todo el campo haciéndolo brillar… de repente se escucha un estruendo cuando de la nada aparece discord al frente de todo el ejercito

"hola chicos… la reina me ha mandado para avisarles que si quieren salvarse vengan conmigo" dice discord mientras cruza los brazos

"nunca! Si moriremos será con nuestros aliados" dice león mientras toma pose de batalla

"está bien escoria… los veré morir en la batalla" dice discord mientras desaparece

Al horizonte se podía ver las tropas de la reina llegando a la batalla mientras que los pegasos dominaban el aire los ponys terrestres la tierra junto con los unicornios

"es la hora…" dijo el rey cuando alza su espada para darle moral a sus tropas

"suerte hermanos" dice kael mientras se sitúa al lado del rey

Una música sonaba en el aire la cual era el significado de que la batalla iba a empezar… los soldados de la reina estaban preparados para la guerra mientras que los grifos mantenían su moral alta

"AHORA!" grita el rey cuando sus grifos salen corriendo hacia las tropas de la reina volando y caminando con sus espadas y armaduras

La guerra comienza se podía ver como ponys morían decapitados mientras que los grifos desgarraban su piel y entrañas con sus garras los arqueros dispararon sus flechas matando a la mitad del ejercito de grifos mientras que los 3 amigos peleaban por salvar sus tierras la reina y el rey estaban desde un carruaje a lo lejos para ver como sus tropas acababan con el enemigo

El rey estaba a punto de declarar la retirada cuando ve que a lo lejos una lluvia de flechas mata a la mitad del ejercito del enemigo al ver mejor el ejército de ponys marchaba rápidamente junto con su rey para matar a todas las amenazas para su reino los magos usaban sus escudos para evitar las flechas mientras que los guerreros batían sus espadas para matar a los que se acercaran a ellos la batalla prosiguió por varias horas dejando un rastro de muerte y partes descuartizadas de ponys y grifos por todas partes mientras que algunos aún estaban sufriendo mientras sus entrañas de su cuerpo salían al exterior por las grandes heridas que tenían en ellos…  
Al final solo quedaron el rey y la reina riéndose de como su vitoria estaba echa… todos muertos sus tropas no se salvaron ya que al morir el rey de los grifos algunos se retiraron y los ponys acabaron con los suyos solamente que se retiraron al ver su comandante muerto

"hahaha… querido hemos triunfado" dice la reina mientras choca una copa de vino con su esposo

"si… esos malditos no podrán molestarnos más… ahora que están muertos" dice el rey mientras se ríe

Cuando la reina bebió la copa una flecha atravesó su cráneo esparciendo partes de su cerebro sobre su esposo y su copa de vino

A lo lejos se podía ver a león con un enojo en sus ojos que le provocaba mucha euforia y adrenalina

El pegaso suelta el arco y salta un pequeño cuchillo mientras sale volando hacia el rey cortándole un poco los condones de su pierna

"ahhh… déjame are todo lo que me digas" dice el rey adolorido

"pagaras por todo lo que me as echo pasar" dice león con una voz muy macabra…

"no… no!" dice el rey mientras ve como león se acerca a el

León agarra la pata del rey y la empieza a mutilar con su cuchillo mientras grandes chorros de sangre caían sobre el mientras que se vengaba por la muerte de sus amigos y su padre… luego con el cuchillo rosando su piel va desde la garganta hasta su entrepierna abriéndolo por la mitad mientras que todos sus órganos se esparcían por el piso

"mi venganza… termina ahora" dice león mientras clava su cuchillo en el cráneo del rey… mientras que cambia su sonrisa macabra por preocupación

"q… que he hecho… no debía matarlos… no…no! … soy un maldito

desgraciado peor que ellos…" dice león mientras mira sus patas llenas de sangre junto con la mayor parte de su cuerpo… se levanta y mira la cantidad de muertes que estaban por doquier personas mutiladas descuartizadas y decapitadas yacían en el piso mientras el caminaba entre todos ellos…

"ahora si lo lograste…" dice una voz en su interior

"quien esta hay!" dice león mirando por doquier

"pues quien crees…" dice la voz mientras se ríe

"Discord!... maldito perro… me as echo matar al rey" dice león molesto

"sii… no opusiste resistencia alguna… ahora… estaré dentro de ti todo este tiempo… hasta que mueras" dice discord riéndose

"eso no te lo permitiré" dice león mientras va a la ciudad a declarar la muerte de sus líderes…

Pasaron tiempos prósperos muy buenos cultivos y buena economía la ciudad prospero mucho y repararon todos los daños que el rey causo por toda equestria… e hiso construir una estatua bendecida con magia junto con la forma de discord

"ahora… si terminare mi venganza" dice el viejo león mientras entra a la estatua y la tapan con capas de piedra

"nooo!... noooo!" grita discord desde su interior

"hermanos… será un gusto volverlos a ver" dice el pony mientras se clava un cuchillo en su pecho dejando a discord atrapado en la estatua por una gran generación…

"La vida continuo hasta ahora donde yo les estoy contando esto… soy el bisbisbisbis nieto de león… y creo que el ahora seria de mucha ayuda…"dice el adulto alicornio mientras sale de su alcoba mostrando a equestria devastada por las guerras y humos del fuego que estaba por todas partes

"creo que esto dependerá de mi… nos veremos en… un gran tiempo" dice el alicornio cual sale de la habitación con una espada en su pata

-Fin-

* * *

Una guerra no es una guerra si no hay una perdida ni una victoria...

espero que les haya gustado amigos si quieren comenten


End file.
